Beautiful Eyes
by Roses45
Summary: But then there were her eyes. There was just something captivating. As if she had a lush secret..." Basically it's the first ball from Pride and Prejudice in Darcy's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or any of the characters. Jane Austen does.

**This is my first fanfic, so go easy on the reviews. But please REVIEW!!!**

I stood at the side of the room watching the different couples waltz around, exchanging smiles and laughs. The light in the room is a faint amber color, which ricochets off the crystal windows, giving the ballroom a distinguished glow.

"Tell me, Mr. Darcy do you enjoy dancing?" I turn to look at the speaker, taking in her pasty skin and cheap dress. She is no doubt the wife of some lowly merchant. Worse yet a soldier! "I don't feel particularly inclined to dance now." I say in a civilized yet cold tone. She seems to sense my aversion to converse and moves on. Just then, my best friend, Mr. Bingley, approaches me.

"Come Darcy, I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance." He exclaims.

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me stand up with." I scoffed.

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honor, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

"_You _are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," I say looking at his partner. Her name was Jane Bennet. She had an extremely pleasing stature; her posture was straight. Her features well defined, but not overbearing. Her skin was like marble, with the occasional touch of rose in her cheeks. Best of all were her flaxen curls that flowed gracefully. The only problem was that she smiled too much.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld!" Bingley said shaking me out of my reverie, "But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" I asked turning around. I knew her to be Miss Elizabeth Bennet, a few years younger to Miss Jane.

Miss Elizabeth was seated a few feet away from me. After scrutinizing her, I was disappointed. There was nothing in her appearance worth looking at. Her skin was smooth, but that was hardly notable. Her posture sufficient, but not as if God himself were pulling a string attached to her back. Her features defined, but very plain. But then there were her eyes. There was just something captivating about them. As if she had a lush secret that was waiting to be discovered. There was laughter and intelligence in her eyes as well. Not many women had that. I forced myself to wrench my eyes from hers.

"She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt _me_; and I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me." I say, straightening my back and lifting my chin ever so slightly. Bingley sighs and walks away.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

The next chapter you are about to read is the original Beautiful Eyes. I wrote this in school for a writing assignment, and the quotes are not directly from the book.

I had to improvise and make up the conversation based on what I remembered from the actual chapters.

Please review and tell me which version you liked more: the one before or the one after this Note.


	3. Original Beautiful Eyes

**Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen. Otherwise I would probably be dead. She owns Darcy, Bingley, Jane, and Elizabeth. I own Ainsworth and Berkeley. **

I stand at the side of the room watching the different couples waltz around, unabashedly enjoying each other's embrace.

The light in the room is a faint amber color, which ricochets off the crystal windows, giving the ballroom a distinguished glow. The couple nearest me catches my attention; it is Mr. Ainsworth and Miss Berkeley. Ainsworth recently inherited his father's fortune after he died a month ago. You could tell just by looking at him that he was the kind that had money but no class. He just did not know what kind of people he should take into his acquaintance.

Everyone knows Miss Berkeley's older sister ran off with the carriage driver! Oh, her poor mother suffered dearly; she was nearly bed-ridden for a year. Look at Miss Berkeley now, laughing at every insufferable joke Ainsworth said. Obviously, she was trying to rebuild her reputation.

"Tell me, Mr. Darcy do you enjoy dancing?" I turn to look at the speaker, taking in her pasty skin and cheap dress.

After my quick examination of the woman, I dub her too low to be cordial. After all, she probably is the wife of some merchant. How was she invited to this ball in the first place?

"Yes, I do but I do not feel inclined to dance now." I say in a civilized yet cold tone. She seems to sense my aversion to talk and moves on. Right after she departs, my best friend, Mr. Bingley, approaches me.

"Come Darcy, I cannot have you standing around like this. You must dance." he exclaims, his countenance lively and jovial as ever.

"Bingley, you hold the only pretty creature in the room." I say looking at his partner. Her name is Jane Bennet. She has an extremely pleasing stature; her posture is straight. Her features well-defined, but not overbearing.

Her skin is like marble, with the occasional touch of rose in her cheeks. Best of all are her flaxen curls that flowed gracefully. The only fault I could find with her was that she tends to smile too much.

"Ah, here is Jane's sister, Elizabeth Bennet." Bingley says shaking me out of my reverie. The aforementioned sister is sitting a few feet away from us. She is quite the opposite of Jane.

Her posture is sufficient, and features tolerable. In short, Miss Bennet had many flaws. However, everyone has one characteristic that is nothing short of perfection. Elizabeth's eyes were stunning. They have a mischievous gleam to them, as if to be hiding a lush secret. There is laughter and intelligence in her eyes as well. She seemed to posses something other than the trivial thoughts that ran through several women's minds.

Take Bingley's sister, Caroline for example. She only cared about herself. Elizabeth looks in our direction, and our eyes lock. I quickly wrench my eyes from hers, careful to appear blasé.

"She's tolerable, but not good enough to tempt me." I reply with a condescending tone. Bingley sighs and walks away. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Elizabeth's expression turn steely. She heard me. What have I done…

**So did you guys like the first one better? Please review and leave constructive criticism. I always take them into consideration when writing/editing a story. You guys always improve my writing. **


End file.
